Stories from the past
by Spartan Shiori
Summary: Memories from a past life interfere with his current life. What’s more, a group of people from a different world come to MÄR heaven. What will Nanashi do when he finds out that they know him? NanaGali, hinted GinAl. Yaoi, lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MÄR or Flame of Recca. I wish I did but I don't.

Warning: this is a YAOI fic. You don't have to read it! Flame of Recca crossover

Pairing: Galian/Nanashi, Ginta/Alviss

Title: Stories from the past

Summary: memories from a past life interfere with his current life. What's more, a group of people from a different world come to MÄR heaven. What will Nanashi do when he finds out that they know him? NanaGali, GinAl. Yaoi, lemon soon

Shi-chan: Read, enjoy, review. I think Nanashi really is Joker from Recca. They act the same so it must count for something. Rating subject to change so T for the moment.

"..." – talking

_You –_ thinking

_**Ya **_– memory (for future reference)

* * *

It's been a whole year since the end of the Second war game and MÄR heaven has become a peaceful place. Princess Snow has become queen, Dorothy returned to Kaldea and Jack expanded on the farm. Alan reformed the cross guard and went on scouting missions to prevent the recreation of the Chess no koma. Ginta, though given the opportunity to return home, stayed in MÄR Heaven and lives with Alviss. The two have been dating for a few months now. Everything has been peaceful...well except for Luberia.

Since the end of the war game, Galian returned to Luberia but wasn't renamed boss. Not that he minded anyway. He preferred having Nanashi in charge. Everything was peaceful until Nanashi started having odd dreams a month ago. Nanashi was tossing and turning in his sleep; strangled and pained filled gasps leaving his lips. With a sharp loud cry, he sat up; his blue eyes wide in terror. It was well after 3 am and the room was pitch black.

Eventually his eyes adjusted and the door opened. "Nanashi? You ok?" a worry filled voice asked. Nanashi looked up and nodded slowly, "Yea...I'm fine, Galian. Just...a nightmare" he choked out, struggling to calm down his racing heart. Galian looked sternly at the younger man. He walked over and sat down next to the blonde, gently rubbing his back, "It isn't just a nightmare. You've been having these for a month now. Something is wrong." Galian murmured softly.

Nanashi looked up at the dark haired man with a weak smile. "Maybe something is wrong with me... I just don't know what it is. I constantly hear voices but I can't respond to them. It always ends with the same moment too. Being stabbed by this freak of nature. It feels...so real." He said weakly. He shuddered at the thought. "Maybe..." Galian started to say but stopped, thinking it about what he wanted to say thoroughly. " 'Maybe' what?" Nanashi questioned hopefully. These dreams have been plaguing him for the past month and a half. It all just started out simple, challenging a man to a fight then it got confusing.

People and places he's never seen before were playing out. Fighting and befriending people, betraying others and remaining completely loyal to one person. Strange and horrific things happening then...came the part were he'd get stabbed. It was so strange to Nanashi and it was, for lack of a better word, scaring him. It was always starting out the same way but lately it's been different.

The last few nights have all been focused on a fight between him and a monster-looking guy. Tonight though, it ended differently. He had been dealt a killing blow but was still alive. He felt incredibly sad about something and was sucked into a black hole he created.

"Maybe...it's the memories you lost when you first came here. When I found you, you had no recollection of your past life or name. Those nightmares could be your memories resurfacing." Galian theorized putting an arm around Nanashi's shoulder. "But why now?" Nanashi demanded confused. "I dunno...Lets wait and see. For now, try and get some sleep. If the nightmare starts up again, see it through to the end. Don't wake up" the former boss of luberia ordered.

Nanashi laughed softly and nodded, "Ok, I'll try. Thanks Galian" he said grinning. The older man smiled, patted him on the head and left him alone. Nanashi laid back down and soon was back asleep in no time. This time the dream wasn't of his memories. It was about Galian.

--

It isn't every day that a swirling vortex appears on the roof of a school. It also isn't normal when it just happens to open right underneath you. But that's Recca's life for ya. Nothing is ever normal for this guy.

Finally out of high school and into college, he thought he put his days as a ninja behind him. Just like in his high school days, he and his group were on the roof of the college having lunch. It's been a few years after finally defeating the Tendou Jigoku, everything had returned to normal. Sure everyone missed Koganei but they weren't going to mourn it like he had died.

They just didn't expect him to suddenly come back and alone none the less. Being the little genius he was, once he was put in school again, he caught right up to everyone in no time. He was even in their college and loved rubbing how much smarter he was in Recca's face. Currently it was lunch time.

His friends were trying to cheer Koganei up. After he came back, he went searching for Joker and Saicho. He found one but not the other. He couldn't help but worry. Even though they were enemies in the tournament, afterwards to save Yanagi they became friends. They were supposed to have a rematch. It was something both of them had their hearts set on. Koganei and Joker had promised and Koganei couldn't hate Joker. He wanted to see the guy again.

It meant a lot to Koganei to know if he was still ok; if he had beaten that guy all those years ago. _Do you really want to know? I can help you_ "huh? Fuuko nee-chan, did you just say something?" Koganei asked looking up at the older girl.

"Um...no. Why?" Fuuko said confused, watching Recca shove a sandwich in his mouth. _Then...who..?_ It just happened to be one of those unexplained incidents that lead to the finding of something lost. No one was sure why it opened or what lied on the other side of it. All that was certain was that it appeared and everything around the small group suddenly disappeared. "KYAAAAAAA" Fuuko and Yanagi screamed as they fell through it. "WAAH!" Kaoru choked out scared. Recca was choking on the food he was eating and was saved by Tokiya, who was amazingly calm. Domon passed out from fear. They didn't know where it was taking them or if it was possible to land safely. They prayed to every possible god that existed to not die!

--

A girl had watched the group disappear. A smile graced her lips. "So it begins..." the girl said laughing softly. "Rin-sama...was that really fair?" a boy asked appearing beside her. "What do you mean? I think it is! They are worried about this friend of theirs and he's already starting to remember." Rin said pouting. "But Rin-sama, to interfere with the fate of that group and that man...You'll get into trouble with Mistress! She doesn't like you leaving your world to interfere in the affairs of others" the boy whined worriedly, his cat-ears twitching nervously. "As long as no one tells mother, everything will be fine. I'm just tweaking fate a little. It really isn't fair to keep him in the dark about his past life." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

The boy whined again and tried scolding her but it didn't work. "Listen Ran! I'm just trying to get used to my powers! If I'm gonna take over Mom's position in governing the fate of humans, I want to give them choices. It's not like I'm gonna make them take him away from his current life. And you know just as well as I do, that he secretly wishes to know where he came from and who he was. I'm just helping him out." She explained jabbing his forehead lightly. "Alright, alright but be careful Rin-sama. You'll have to tell them what happened and why they're there. It's the rule!" Ran said rubbing his forehead. "Of course I will" she said laughing. The black haired, black eyed girl soon cut open a rift. Grabbing the arm of the red haired, golden eyed cat boy, they jumped into it.

* * *

Shi-chan: well...I wanted to do a MÄR fic. Though I had something else in mind, like a one-shot between Ginta and Alviss, this one popped into my head. I was thinking about Nanashi's past and noticed he reminded me of Joker. So I looked into it, and it makes perfect sense if Nanashi really was Joker. There's enough evidence to prove it! So I put this together. Hope ya like it. It won't be really long so that'll make it easier to manage.

Special note: Rin and Ran are my characters. I didn't like the idea of just throwing the recca gang into the MÄR world. So I decide to do it like this. Rin is the daughter of the Goddess of fate and time. She's still new at her powers and doesn't agree with the fates her mom makes for people. Ran is one of her mom's creations, he was made to look out for her and be her friend. Rin is half human and a goddess in training. She won't be a full goddess until after her death. Ran is kind of a demon but not really. It's confusing so I won't go into it.

Please read and review! Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Shi-Chan: finally after a horrible writer's block I've come up with a new chapter!!

Please forgive me – I'll start writing up new chapters soon!!

Previously on Stories from the past:

Nanashi has been having nightmares possibly about his past. Recca and his friends have fallen through a portal, not knowing what lies on the other side and two unknown teenagers going by the names Rin and Ran seem to be the cause of what's going on! Where did the Recca group land? Find out now!

--

POV of Koganei

_We're falling! _ The girls are screaming and holding on to each other. I watched Domon, passed out from fear, disappear into a light first. Fearful of my own safety, I grabbed the person closest to me – Recca. "Recca nii-chan!" I cry out. "Koganei!" he says hooking an arm around my waist, "Gotcha! Hime...Fuuko! GRAB MY HAND!!" he shouts to the girls reaching with his other hand. Mikagami intercepts Fuuko because Yanagi grabbed nii-chan's hand, accidentally letting her go in the process. "Mikagami! Fuuko! Domon!" I hear Recca and Yanagi shout before everything suddenly became really bright. No more screaming or yelling. Just complete silence then the feeling of impact.

--

"_**OoooOOOooooOO...DIE DIE DIE!!" the monstrous burnt man screamed at the top of his lungs. Swinging wildly, he punches a blonde man in the face. "Joker!!" A black haired boy no older than 14 shouted frightened. ". Door's open now. You go ahead. I'll catch up later; don't think I've forgotten about our rematch." The blonde said getting back up on his feet. "B-but can you do it on your own?!" the boy demanded. "Heh. We may be enemies but I can't hate you. It's been fun man. Now hurry and go! The next time we meet, I'll make up for this delay!" he replied grinning. The boy smiled and nodded, "ok...thanks Joker!" he turns around and runs through the damaged doorway. 'Joker' waved at the fleeting figure.**_

_**He turns to face the monster in time for it to jump at him. He punches it hard in the face. "So...mind telling me how the hell you're still alive!?" 'Joker' demanded kicking it in the face, "whatever...it's the first time I've seen anyone survive one of Kurei's deathblows. This just means I need to finish the job." He said raising his Taishaku Kaiten for a killing blow. Pain ripped through his body as he was stabbed through the stomach. The laughter of the monster was echoing in his ears. **_

_--_

"...ngh..."

With a groan, Koganei woke up. "Ah! Koganei-kun, thank god. You've woken up. How are you feeling?" Yanagi asked the boy smiling thankfully. "...fine...my head hurts a little though" he responded smiling weakly. "Can you walk?" Recca asked looking over his shoulder at the boy. Koganei was confused but then realized that he was being carried by Recca. "w-what happened? Where is everyone else?" koganei asked looking around. He saw mountains in the distance and trees surrounding the three of them. He also noticed three of their friends were missing. "We don't know. It's been an hour or so and we still can't find them." Yanagi said sadly. "You still didn't answer my question! Can you walk?" Recca demanded glaring at the boy. "Ah...yes Recca nii-chan" Koganei said weakly.

Recca put him down, "oh and I don't know where we are. That weird portal just dropped us off here. I hope the others are alright" he said looking up at the sky. Koganei just stared ahead at the mountains. He felt some strong pull toward it but couldn't explain why. He was suddenly faced down on the ground. "Whoops! Sorry about that. Huh? Where did Ran get to? Oh well" a black haired girl said sighing. She was sitting on his back. She noticed Recca and Yanagi staring at her surprised. "Hi! I'm Rin"

On the other side of the mountain range not too far from the Luberia stronghold, Fuuko awoke after being splashed with icy water. "AIEEEEEE- THAT'S COLD!!" she screeched sitting up. "Uwaah! Fuuko-sama, my love you're awake. Thank god, I was worried you might not wake up again after that fall" Domon said going to hug her but got punched in the face instead. Mikagami just watched amused; he was the one that dumped the water on her. "Well now since you're awake, get up so we can start looking for the other three. We're lucky we landed together. Hopefully they aren't too far away" Mikagami said looking around the mountainous scenery. Fuuko glared at him viciously while Domon tried to calm her down. He didn't get the chance to really do anything before something hit him hard on the top of his head.

"Hey!!" "Ooooowwww!!" Fuuko and Mikagami looked at Domon and the boy sitting next to him confused. Domon was rubbing his head while the boy was clutching his head in pain. "Uwaaaaahhhhh...that hurt!" the boy whined. The three stared at the boy because he had cat ears, dark red hair and gold eyes. Sniffling he looked up and around as if looking for someone. "Ah...ah...Rin-sama? Waaah!! Where's Rin-sama?" he wailed frantically. Fuuko, snapping out of her shock first, patted the boy on the head lightly, "h-hey now. Um...who...err ...what are you? Who is 'Rin-sama'?" she asked gently. Wiping his eyes, he looked up at her, "I-I'm Ran...I'm a-a cat demon who's suppose to be looking after my mistress's daughter"

--

He woke up panting. It was morning now. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart beat raging and the laughter of the monster in his ears. Instinctively he gripped his stomach, struggling to calm down. He couldn't breathe properly. He didn't hear the knocking at the door or the voice requesting to come in. All he felt was hands gripping his shoulders and shaking him. "...shi...NANASHI!!" Galian shouted shaking him. Nanashi inhaled sharply; staring into Galian's eyes, "Ga-Galian...w-what...?" he choked out. Galian sighed gratefully; he thought the boy was suffocating. "What happened? What was the dream like this time? Was it the same?" the black haired man asked worried. Nanashi just managed to calm down.

"It was at the point...the same point. The monster guy breaking in, but someone...someone was calling me Joker and then I was getting stabbed. It always ends with its laughter ringing in my ears. I-I can't see the dream to the end...I-I don't think I want to know what happens after." Nanashi said weakly. He was trembling under the arms of the former boss. Galian hated seeing the boy like this; now he was realizing what he had been ignoring for a long time. He loved the blonde; he's always cared about him more than he should have. Nanashi finally calmed down, "I'll...I'll try again...tonight. Maybe then...It'll explain where I came from." He said sighing.

Galian shook his head, "No...If it's too much to handle, don't worry about it. Maybe it's better if you stop trying to remember. Anyway breakfast is ready and Ginta is here with Alviss. So go and freshen up." he said pulling away smiling. Nanashi chuckled lightly, "fine, fine. Just make sure Ginta doesn't eat my share!!" he said throwing off the blankets.

Galian nodded and left. "...Galian..." Nanashi muttered softly, touching his shoulder. Glancing at and out the window, he thought of the look on his friend's face. Panic, worry...love. Nanashi blushed at the thought that Galian loved him; he knew that he had a crush on the older male but he didn't know how said man felt about him. He stood up and started to change when he suddenly felt very dizzy. "ugh..." he muttered clutching the side of his head, trying to ignore the fact that the room was spinning. Taking in slow breaths, he closed his eyes and sat back down. His head was throbbing for some odd reason and it was bothering his eyes. "tch...now what's wrong with me?!" he muttered sarcastically. Standing up and opening his eyes, he was glad the room wasn't spinning. Ignoring the light-headedness, he left his room in hopes of actually getting food.

* * *

Shi-chan: finally!! Since this has been updated I might be able to update _Look just like your father_!!


	3. Author's note

So sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was caught up in other things and then I was spending more time on DA than I realized. I've decided to scrap the originals of all incomplete stories and fix the errors in all completed stories. I'll also be posting here and on DeviantArt but I think what stories I have on will be my last ones.

Sorry everyone, you can still read future stories on my DA account – DeViLs-TwIlIgHt.

Its been fun FF and I'll be back from time to time but not to submit, just to read an enjoy the works of my fellow writers. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ANPATIENCE YOU GAVE ME ALL THIS TIME.


End file.
